disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pocahontas (película)
Pocahontas es una película de animación tradicional realizada por la empresa Walt Disney Pictures en el año 1995 dirigida por Mike Gabriel y Eric Goldberg. Argumento John Smith es un aventurero, ávido de descubrir mundo y conquistar territorios inexplorados, que marcha al nuevo mundo en busca de nuevas experiencias. Pocahontas es una indígena con un espíritu libre que se debate entre hacer lo correcto o seguir su corazón. Un día los caminos de ambos se cruzan y sus vidas cambian por completo para siempre. Personajes * Pocahontas: Es una princesa nativo-americana de la tribu Powhatan, protagonista de la historia. * John Smith: Es un soldado inglés que llega al "nuevo mundo" para conquistarlo. * Gobernador Ratcliffe: Conduce una expedición inglesa al "nuevo mundo" para encontrar oro y otras riquezas (que él quiere mantener por sí mismo). * Wiggins: Criado y secuaz del gobernador Ratcliffe. * Meeko: un mapache y uno de los amigos animales de Pocahontas. * Flit: un colibrí y uno de los amigos animales de Pocahontas. * Abuela Sauce: un árbol de sauce llorón parlante que sirve como asesor de Pocahontas. Se la representa como una figura antigua y sabia. * Jefe Powhatan: padre de Pocahontas y el jefe de la tribu Powhatan * Percy: Es el perro mimado y consentido de raza pug del Gobernador Ratcliffe. * Kekata: es el Chamán y curandero de la tribu Powhatan. Inspiración La historia de Pocahontas se basa en la historia real de un marinero llamado John Smith y una nativa americana llamada Matoaka ocurrida en el año 1608. Su estreno oficial en Estados Unidos fue el 16 de junio de 1995, en el 400 aniversario del nacimiento de la verdadera Pocahontas. Música La película contiene canciones escritas por Alan Menken y Stephen Schwartz. Debido al interés social en la película en torno al tema de entender entre los diferentes grupos, y su inclusión de la violencia, el conflicto racial y el romance de Pocahontas y John Smith, Schwartz pasó una semana con uno de los guionistas para poder relacionar la letra de las canciones y ayudó a trabajar en los temas generales de la tolerancia y la cooperación en el filme. la atmósfera de la música de los nativos americanos y canciones de marineros ingleses de principios del siglo XVII, ayudó a los números inspirados en la película. La partitura musical de Alan Menken, con letra de Stephen Schwartz recibió dos premios de la Academia, incluyendo uno para la canción "Colors of the Wind". La banda sonora de la película fue también un éxito, alcanzando el número uno en el Billboard 200 durante la semana de 22 de julio de 1995, que terminó con una certificación de triple platino Premios * 1995 ** Annie ***''Best Animated Feature'' ***''Best Individual Achievement for Animation'' ***''Best Individual Achievement for Music in the Field of Animation'' ***''Best Individual Achievement for Production Design in the Field of Animation'' ** EMA - Feature Film * 1996 ** Artios - Best Casting for Animated Voiceover ** ASCAP ***''Most Performed Songs from Motion Pictures'' ***''Top Box Office Films'' ** BMI Film & TV Awards - BMI Film Music ** Globos de Oro - Mejor Canción ** Golden Screen - ¿? ** Golden Reel - Best Sound Editing - Music Animation ** Grammy - Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television ** Oscar ***''Mejor Banda Sonora'' ***''Mejor Canción'' El doblaje Original (Inglés) En la versión original se usaron las voces de: * Irene Bedard - Pocahontas * Judy Kuhn - Pocahontas (Canciones) * Mel Gibson - John Smith * David Ogden Stiers - Ratcliffe * Jonh Kassir - Meeko * Russell Means - Powhatan * Christian Bale - Thomas * Linda Hunt - Abuela Sauce * Danny Mann - Percy * David Odgen Stiers - Wiggin * Billy Connolly - Ben * Joe Baker - Lon * Frank Welker - Flit * Michelle St. Jonh - Nakoma * James Apaumut Fall - Kocoum México La versión hecha en México para toda Hispanoamérica contó con las voces de: * Nathalia Hencker - Pocahontas * Susana Zabaleta - Pocahontas (voz cantada) * Rodolfo Vargas - John Smith * Enrique Rendón - John Smith(voz cantada) * Gerardo Reyero - Kocoum * Rocío Garcel - Abuela Sauce * Guillermo Romano - Ratcliffe * Carlos Stevenson - Ratcliffe (voz cantada) * Gabriel Cobayassi - Wiggins * Raúl Carballeda - Wiggins (voz cantada) * Moisés Palacios - Thomas * Pedro D'Aguillon - Jefe Powhatan * Moisés Palacios - Jefe Powhatan (voz cantada) * Toni Rodríguez - Nakoma * César Arias - Kekata * Renato López - Kekata (voz cantada) * Vicky Córdova - Viento * José Luis Orozco - Ben * Alejandro López - Lon España La versión para España contó con las voces de: * Marta Barbará - Pocahontas * Gema Castaño - Pocahontas (canciones) * Jordi Brau - John Smith * Tony Cruz - John Smith (canciones) * Marta Martorell - Abuela Sauce * Miguel Ángel Jenner - Gobernador Ratcliffe * Antonio Gómez de Vicente - Wiggins * Javier Pontón - Wiggins (canciones) * Enric Arredondo - Powhatan * Juan Cánovas - Powhatan (canciones) * Vinces Doménech - Kekata * Santiago Aguirre - Kekata (canciones) * Ana Pallejà - Nakoma * Juan Antonio Bernal - Kocoum * Ángel de Gracia - Thomas * Rafael Calvo - Lon * Francisco Garriga - Ben Curiosidades *Pocahontas es el primer personaje de existencia verídica e histórica en protagonizar una película de animación de Disney. La compañía consultó historiadores y expertos técnicos de la época para intentar recrear con mayor realismo el estilo de vida de la época *Pocahontas y John Smith protagonizan el primer romance interracial en una cinta animada de Disney (el segundo le corresponde a Esmeralda y Febo de El jorobado de Notre Dame). *En la historia real, Pocahontas tenía 10 años cuando conoció a Jonh Smith en torno al año 1607, según la versión oficial de la historia, en 1613 fue secuestrada por unos ingleses y llevada a inglaterra, donde posteriormente se casó y cambió su nombre a Rebecca. *Para hacer el diseño de Pocahontas los dibujantes se basaron en la modelo Naomi Campbell. *La actriz Irene Bedard, que le dio voz a Pocahontas en la versión original, también fue usada como modelo para dibujar el personaje. *Entre los objetos robados por Meeko está la lámpara de Aladdín. *En la edición especial de la película del 2005, en la escena de Pocahontas pidiendo ver a John Smith cuando está capturado, agregan una parte en donde ambos cantan "If I Never Knew You". Esa escena fue eliminada originalmente de la película justo antes de su estreno, porque en su pre-estreno unos niños se aburrieron e incluso se durmieron con ésta escena. *El estreno de Pocahontas fue uno de los más multitudinarios en su época, la cinta se estrenó en Central Park, New York, ante más de 100.000 asistentes, Estrenada en el 400 aniversario del nacimiento de la verdadera Pocahontas. *Los amigos animales de Pocahontas, Meeko y Flit, hablaban en los primeros guiones, pero fue cambiado a sonidos de animal para darle más seriedad a la historia *Anteriormente, la abuela sauce iba a ser en realidad un personaje masculino llamado "Viejo río", pero se decidió cambiar éste detalle debido a que el equipo pensó que Pocahontas necesitaba una figura materna en la película. *El equipo de Disney trabajó con "Pocahontas" y "The Lion King" simultáneamente, sin embargo, muchos de los mejores artistas de la compañía decidieron trabajar exclusivamente en Pocahontas, ya que creían que tendría más éxito que The Lion King. Galería pocahontas_xlg.jpg pocahontas_ver2_xlg.jpg pocahontas_ver3_xlg.jpg pocahontas_ver4_xlg.jpg Véase también * Pocahontas (personaje) * Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (secuela) Enlaces externos * Web oficial en inglés da:Pocahontas en:Pocahontas (film) fr:Pocahontas : Une Légende Indienne it:Pocahontas (film) nl:Pocahontas (film) pl:Pocahontas (film) pt-br:Pocahontas (filme) ru:Покахонтас (мультфильм) sv:Pocahontas zh:风中奇缘 Categoría:Clásicos de Disney Categoría:Películas Categoría:Pocahontas Categoría:Películas ganadoras del Oscar Categoría:Disney Renaissance